A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a beam upon which a person may walk and is useful to the fields of exercise, amusement, games and is believed to be useful in the fields of reflexology, kinesiology, motor skills, neurology and therapeutic medicine.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Although balance beams are well known in the field of gymnastics, such balance beams are typically of a square or rectangular cross-section, are, in typical use, positioned several feet above the ground and have had no known useful application in the fields of reflexology, neurology and therapeutic medicine. It is believed that a device as described and claimed herein has not been known prior to the present invention.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for self-administered, hands-free deep tissue foot massage.
It is an object of the invention to provide a balance beam having a range of challenge levels for conditioning, training, and enhancing the balancing skills, which in turn, improve poise, body control, performance in dance, yoga, martial arts, and other sports.
It is an object of the invention believed to provide a balance beam capable of altering brain waves by means of vestibular stimulation, that is, without the use of medication or biofeedback.
It is an object of the invention to provide a specific walking surface structure which is believed to have the capability to positively enhance the neurological system by conditioning, learning, and improving muscular response to brain signals.
It is an object of the invention to provide a balance beam amusement device which is capable of simulating the experience of high, tight wire walking, but only inches off the floor and in the safety and comfort of home, gym or work place.
It is an object of the invention to provide balance beam units which may be joined or positioned on the floor and connected together to present walking surfaces of variable length, and/or a square, L-shape, or other configuration or path when joined.
It is an object of the invention to provide a balance beam which, during use is capable of conditioning and exercising the ankle and calf muscles.
It is an object of the invention to provide a balance beam which, during use is capable of stretching, flexing, and strengthening the joints of the foot and ankle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a balance beam, which during use is capable of enhancing learning, conditioning, and improving gross and fine motor skills.
The walking beam of the present invention is directed to providing a specific type of balance beam having a rounded surface upon which the user walks. This surface has the appearance of an arc, and, in cross-section, appears to be like an arc of a pipe. The degree and precise nature of the curvature may be varied within the scope of the invention, from a rather flat curvature, i.e., a large radius of curvature, to a sharp curve, i.e., a small radius of curvature. The length of the beam may vary. The beam is designed to facilitate and accommodate various specific walking surfaces.
The walking beam of the present invention has at least one rounded walking surface incorporated into and supported by a bar, or frame. The present invention beam has several primary benefits. The option for different walking surfaces provides for increasing the challenge level for balance walking among different individuals. This feature is provided by varying the radius and size of the walking surface, all of which have been determined to approximate the pressures applied by a reflexologist while performing deep tissue foot message for a range of user weights and degrees of difficulty and, as such has novel uses preferably for adults. The maximum benefit results when the user is standing or walking barefoot or in socks only. Users of differing weight, different feet size and using different positions while standing on the walking beam, determine the amount of pressure applied to the bottom of the foot, by virtue of the body weight pressing against the narrow walking surface of the beam. Preferably, three different walking surfaces are provided, wherein each of the three different walking surfaces is rounded to a different radius or curvatures in the foot contact area of the walking surface thereby providing a range of progressive levels of difficulty. Thus, the different radiuses for the different walking surfaces provide the user with a variety of applied pressure levels available to suit the individuals user""s preference.
The present invention includes, preferably both triple beam and single beam embodiments. Both types of embodiments of the invention may be manufactured to permit the walking surfaces to be formed as replaceable inserts for use with the same frame. This feature provides users with a variety of options to fit their needs, for example the walking surface of the inserts may be rounded to various radiuses to form simple circular curves, to have complex curves or to be cut to other profiles but with the same anchor so as to be accommodated by a single frame. The inserts also may be made of different materials, such as plastic, wood, rubber, and so forth as well as having different textures on the walking surface itself.
The simplicity of the design of the present invention provides for relatively few number of parts, ease of assembly, ease of manufacturing and provides for a multitude of functions and features.
Therapeutic benefits of any product, including the present invention, may be derived through end users use and enjoyment of the product. Many balancing devices are known and many such products have been marketed to institutional sporting organizations. The design of the present invention, however, in addition to the structural, and functional advantages described herein, has a unique, contemporary shape, may be made of contemporary materials such as aluminum alloys, plastics, high grade wood, natural stone and other materials to provide an overall aesthetic and pleasing appearance. Furthermore, the side panel feature of the present invention provides ample space to apply graphics, art work, logos and other visual materials so as to provide the capability of the product to be very desirable from a visual or ornamental perspective.
The unique shape of the present invention, both triple beam and single beam embodiments, permit the product to be made of transparent materials such as plastic. This capability provides additional distinct qualities not found in any known balance beam.
For example, if the beam frame is made of transparent material and is placed on a floor mat that has art work depicting scenes which create the perception of looking down, the transparent material of the stand would compliment the art work by enhancing the visual illusion and the depth perception of the objects depicted on the mat. Also, the transparent material of the frame of the balancing beam permits and provides space within which to house replaceable inserts, the inserts which may have art work, logos and other visual materials imprinted thereon and be chosen to compliment the illusion. Accordingly, the balancing beam may have a wide variety of different appearances and provide for great ease in achieving different appearances. Also, the clear material has an attractive visual or ornamental appeal when fashioned into a balance beam of the present invention.
Both the single and triple stand embodiments of the present invention may be manufactured by conventional means, preferably by use of extrusion technology, with plastic, aluminum or other extrudable materials as the preferred materials of construction. The structures of the present invention may also be fabricated out of wood, particle board, granite, marble, other metals and virtually any other non-toxic material which has sufficient strength to maintain its shape during use.